thekingshipphenomenonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
Chapter 5 ~ Air Skye Sora ~'' ''Montreal, Québec, Canada Royal of Air.png : “Now boarding for flight 794 to Harvard, Connecticut. First class please step up to the line.” The attendant said calmly into her microphone at the podium. As she spoke, I looked up at the speaker and slid the bookmark back in place in my textbook and fitted it back into my backpack. After an eventful holiday break filled with family and studying, I was ready to get back to school. Patiently, I waited for my section to be called and when it was, I swung my turquoise and white backpack over my shoulder and walked forward towards the line; avoiding the luggage by the grey rows of seating. I had forgotten how long it took for everyone to file onto the plane and even longer to find their seat. As soon as I sat down, I pulled out my textbook, just to stay up to date and not to fall behind. I was engrossed in the contents of the pages, not even noticing the movement around me. The sound of the heavy doors pulled shut, echoing through the cabin and as the flight attendant began her opening speech as her co- worker demonstrated the safety procedures.When that was finished, the captain came over the intercom system saying we were ready to take off as soon as we got to the tarmac. We lurched forward as the plane’s engine started and backed out of the gate. It wasn't long before the eardrum piercing sound of the engines started to increase and the plane went faster and faster and faster until we were no longer on the ground. I put my book down to look out the window and see my childhood home vanish under the puffy white clouds. : “Its beautiful, isn't it?” A voice asked next to me. I nearly jumped at his voice and turned to see who was trying to talk to me; I didn't even notice that anyone sat down next to me, I was so focused on my book. The man next to me wasn't much older than I, short curly brown hair and a beautiful smile. : “Uh...umm... it is,” I said awkwardly, lost in his endless sea green eyes. : “Duncan,” He said, holding out a hand and flashing his beautiful smile. : “Monroe,” I said back, shaking his hand. : “Monroe, huh? I think I’m gonna have to remember that one.” : “Thanks….” I used all my energy to try to not blush. We talked some more, about anything and everything really, school, family what we wanted to do after, and some other small talk. He was mid statement when a strange clanking sound came from the back of the plane and the captain’s voice came over the intercom system. : “Sorry about that folks, we seem to be having some technical difficulties, if you’ll stay seated, we’ll be back to nor-” I think he was trying to say normal but he was cut off when gravity won the battle against flight. We began our fall filled with screams, cries, and prayers even from the least religious of people. My whole body was slammed against my seat and I couldn't let go of the armrest, neither could Duncan, his hand was clenched over mine, his eyes closed and his head pushed back towards the ceiling. The fall felt like it would go on forever until finally it happened, we struck earth. It was all so sudden and abrupt with barely any time to be understand. I didn’t have a chance to comprehend or look around, my whole world was silent. I remember a quick pain and then nothing, My chances of making it weren't in my favor, or so I thought. Through the silence and emptiness, I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder, it didn't feel like a dead hand, but still felt like ice. I couldn’t move, I was frozen in fear and paralyzed where my limbs couldn’t listen even if I wanted them to. : “Such a waste of a beautiful face.” He cooed in a thick Russian accent behind me. Slowly and hesitantly, I looked up towards him from my broken and sideways seat. : “Who...Who are you? What's going on?” I stammered. : “I am your savior.” He whispers into my ear, brushing the hair away. : “Wha-what do you want from me?” I ask with a shaky breath at his touch. My eyes dart to the side, hoping to see anything about him but the only thing was a white pendant hanging from his neck. : “I want to make a deal, to help you, my white queen.” He said calmly, slowly sliding a piece of parchment into my hand. : “Why?...” : “Because you, Skye, need to bring order as the white queen, sign your rule” : “How?....And what do you mean by 'rule'?” I try to ask before my fingers reach my temple where I was bleeding from hitting my head on the chair in front of me and I put the blood against the thin black line at the bottom of the page. All out of my control, it was as if I wasn't in control of my body and it’s actions. The man leaned back in to slide the paper away from me, flashing the gem that was around his neck, changing originally from the white to a copper-penny looking color. Abruptly, he snapped back up and I could hear him walk away, down the aisle of the dead, My head shot back and I gripped the armrests with all my strength as waves of pain, starting in my chest, rippled through my body. It wouldn't stop, it became more and more difficult to stay awake, I finally gave in and my world went black. It all came spinning back and I woke up to find myself on my back, under a canopy of trees. Though my body was still weak, I still attempted to stand to get a better look around. : “Hello? Is there anyone out there?” I muttered, my voice riddled with pain. I honestly didn't expect a response, I thought I was alone in these woods and should begin to seek shelter as anyone would in this situation. : “Hey there stranger! Fancy seeing the likes of you in a place like this!” An overconfident voice shouted from behind me. I froze in surprise, unsure of who she was (judging by the voice) and why she felt so open to talk to me in that manner. : “Who...who are you? What is this place?” I asked shakingly. : “Oh this place, just a little home away from home -- the island; I'm Glitch by the way. We’ve got Twister and Flare to keep us company here, and you are?” : “Skye? I think it's Skye, but to be honest, I don't really remember much, I’m sorry.” : “Eh, no biggie, I know how it feels, but you’ll get used to yah own skin in no time, trust me. C’mon, I’ll introduce yah to the fellas, you'd like ‘em!” She motioned for me to follow her back into the brush. It felt like a gust of wind was pushing me upwards and to follow her as it seemed like she had energy of her own and was just bursting with electricity; coincidence maybe. : “Hey! There’s probably a house for yah, wanna go check it out? Could be fun!” the girl, Glitch offered. : “I...sure, that would be nice. I could use a relaxer. Are the houses nice?” : “Mine’s a giant lemon but I guess yours might be nice; if yah lucky I mean. Who even knows with this place, yah feel me?” She joked. I smiled shyly and got up off the messy ground. Glitch waited rather impatiently for me, not taking the time to stay quiet at all, talking about this and that about the island but overall it was very useful to get a quick recap of what life is like here. : “Wait!” She stopped dead in her tracks. : “What? What happened? What’s wrong?” : “Well, it ain't that important but all three of us got these weird markings on our arms like tattoos and it’s that same thing as what's on our house door, it's kinda how we know which one is ours. It’s one hell of a weird idea but it’s been working for so guess that’s a plus ain’t it?” : “Y-yeah, uh sure, here-” I stammered as I rolled up my sleeves to see if I had what she was talking about. Just below the heel of my palms and branded into my skin were two angelic like wings that were made to look like gusts of wind with little clouds scattered over it. : “Not too shabby, mines just a bunch a lightning, cool huh?” I honestly don’t think anything could bring Glitch’s spirits down, even if she had something to complain about, she still sounded happy to me. “This should make house hunting a whole lot easier, just follow me, Chérie and you’ll never go wrong.” I just nodded and let Glitch lead me through the canopied path in the forest. Leaves and branches swayed as I past by and large puffs of clouds floated over the canopy, leaving a perfect cloudless sky over the clearing in front of us that held little log cabins scattered about. Glitch wandered aimlessly through the houses, pearing at the various doors with wings branded on like my own. She made sure to point out where Twister and Flare’s cabins were just in case I needed to know at any time. Mine in fact was just a little off theirs, with one cabin between mine and the same for the distance from Glitch’s. : “Here yah are. Enjoy your new home cause I don’t think there’s take backs here.” Glitch joked when we got up to one with a matching brand on the semi-opened door. : “Thank you, for everything. You were a lot of help today and it means a lot.” I smiled. : “Eh, no problem, we all gotta have a greeter here so I guess it was my turn. Not saying it was a bad thing. I’ll see yah around I guess, like it's hard not too. : “Yes, I look forward to that, and meeting the others as well.” Glitch waved a nonchalant goodbye to me before heading off and leaving me alone with my cabin. This only meant one thing left for me and that was to rise above it all and go on inside. The cabin was filled with a sense of elegance, with sky blue curtains hanging over the windows and a white spherical lamp hanging above to give the room warmth. A dark blue pillow with white clouds printed on it,carefully on one side of the cerulean blue couch. it was definitely better than what I expected with Glitch’s oversized lemon cabin. Connecting the first floor to the second floor was a pale white ladder that was beckoning me to see what was above. I could see a bit of the second floor but a climb up the ladder helped me see what remained of the mystery. A pale victorian style white bed was covered it light blue floral sheeting and blanketing with a matching curtain sky blue lamp on the nightstand beside it all. I knew I could get used to a little home like this, it was as if it was made to match my tastes and not my distastes; so whoever was the mastermind behind this all, even if there was one, knew us all too well. Category:Chapter